Je t'attendrais
by LyLio
Summary: Re upload: faut pas marcher sur les plates bandes de Duo...


Auteur : LyLio

Email : .com

Disclaimer : ils m'appartiennent …mais seulement en rêve

Genre : POV 3

Note : je dédie cette fik à Hathor Barton avec son chouchou dans le rôle principal !

Je t'attendrais…

Jour 1

Lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrent, pendant un instant, je veux croire que c'est le matin. Je suis dans mon lit, que Quatre c'est déjà levé après m'avoir embrassé, qu'il prépare quelque chose en cuisine. Le portable d'Heero va sonner pour une nouvelle mission… Duo arrivera en braillant, puis les courses poursuites avec Wufei je veux y croire … à ce semblant de vie …

Puis je sens le goût du sang dans ma bouche, mon sang, je sens la douleur, mon bras brisé d'abord. Mes yeux ne me font plus mal, de toute façon dans cette pénombre il ne me servent a rien. La seule chose qui me fait croire que je suis vivant à part la douleur et qui me réconforte c'est la montre que j'ai achetée…

Qui aurait cru qu'une montre à bas prix puisse résister à une telle chute ?

Une chute mortelle … mais qui ne m'a pas tué. Je dois être chanceux ? Je dois m'estimer heureux ? Je crois qu'être heureux c'est autre chose que sentir son corps qui part en charpie. C'est sûrement autre chose…

On ne pas songer à être heureux alors qu'on est perdu, dans une base secrète au fin fond du monde. Incapable de faire le moindre mouvement sans avoir une douleur au delà de l'imaginable et que le responsable qui à fait ça vous appelait mon ami,

Duo que t'ai-je fait pour mériter se sort ? Pourquoi ne m'a tu pas sauvé ? Je croyais que cette histoire était finie …

Je veux croire qu'heureux à une autre signification…

Les souvenirs me reviennent… éparses…Je dois remercier un quelconque dieu pour avoir encore cette capacité ? Parce que là un animal, commence à bouffer mes chairs et j'ai tellement mal que je ne peux plus crier. Même l'air que je respire me fait mal, j'ai une côte qui a perforé mon poumon… Du moins je crois. Enfin la délivrance arrive …je m'évanouis…

Jour 2

J'ai fait le bilan de mes blessures, d'après ce que je sens. J'ai le bras droit déboîté, la cheville gauche pulvérisée le genou pareil. Ma jambe droite remporte le magot. Je crois bien la chair c'est déchirée durant ma chute à cause des frottements. Régulièrement l'animal vient y goûter, il a l'air d'apprécier.

Dis animal de malheur c'est bon du Trowa en bouillie ? Parce que toi saleté tu me fais un mal de chien ! J'ai aussi deux ou trois fractures encore et des coupures plus ou moins profondes ….

Deux semaines avant …

Si je ne savais pas avec certitude, au moins j'avais des doutes…le comportement de l'américain était changeant en se moment sauf avec le japonais. J'en avais d'ailleurs touché un mot avec le concerné qui m'avait répondu « Si tu t'approches de Hee Chan je te tue ». Depuis, encore plus intrigué je l'observais encore plus…Mon esprit tourné vers l'américain je n'avais que trop peu réalisé a quel point le japonais me dévorait du regard…

Apres lorsque je m'en suis rendu compte, c'était trop…soudain… J'ai été aveugle à se point ?

Une semaine avant …

J'avais suivi le soldat dans sa chambre pour qu'il me montre les détails de la mission. A ma grande surprise son laptop était éteint, une fois rentré dans la pièce ma bouche fut capturée par celle d'Heero en un baiser …violent …Je l'avais alors repoussé sans ménagements, c'était si loin des baisers de Quatre.

Maintenant la suite je peux aisément la deviner Heero en avait averti Duo ou il l'a deviné, puis la mission censé les réconcilier selon Quatre.

- Enfin Trowa qu'a tu fait a Duo ? il allait te sauter au visage !s'exclama Quatre

- Hm

- Trowa exprime toi s'il te plait continua t-il

- Hm …je ne sais pas

- Trowa Duo ne se met pas dans un tel état pour rien voyons…

- Il a raison Barton approuva Wufei

- Je ne vois pas…

Il fallait préciser que depuis cet incident Duo était à chaque fois prêt à me sauter à la gorge… seulement la base secrète que j'avais infiltrée …Duo l'avait plastiquée …il m'avait retenu d'ailleurs pour ne pas que je tombe

- Duo tu vois finalement Quatre avait raison, c'est dans ces situations désespérées que l'on resserre les liens tu ne crois pas ? Remarquais-je en souriant

- Peut être bien mec …sourie t-il affirmant un peu plus sa prise sur ses mains pour ne pas le faire tomber

- …ou peut être pas continua t-il en lui lâchant les mains

Jour 3

JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR ! Hurlais je à moi même

La plaie de ma jambe s'infecte … je crois que la gangrène si est mise et que comme cette saleté d'animal, elle aime le Trowa en charpie. Je ne la sens presque plus maintenant même si on venait me chercher je n'aurais plus de jambe … plus jamais je ne verrais la lumière du jour. Je ne reverrais jamais ton visage Quatre, je n'ai plus aucune chance de survivre …

Duo…on réglera nos comptes de l'autre coté, crois moi Shinigami ou pas, en enfer je t'attendrais ….

Ca vous a plu ? Des reviews ? Trop demandé ? Donnez-moi vos impressions, commentaires ou vos regrets sur cette fik j'accepte tout !

Merci !


End file.
